


First Love

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/F, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Shizuka's first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Poetry class (Fall 2004)

Gold     drips off her face  
           drapes off her shoulders  
I take one look  
          and turn small  
She's able to take away the few years  
           of careful composure  
           of maturity  
                    I've gained since we've met  
and I become a giggly schoolgirl again

Her bright eyes shine  
           and a graceful sweep of her head  
           rocks the dangling hoop earrings  
She smiles  
           and like it or not  
                    I can't breathe


End file.
